


Sceleratis Cardinalis Aduentu (An Unholy Cardinal Comes)

by FernHasGhost



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernHasGhost/pseuds/FernHasGhost
Summary: Adaira is a sister living in the Unholy Sanctum. She works to serve the Dark Lord Satan as well as the Papas and Sister Imperator. Will she earn a place in the ministry? Or will she rise to something higher? Opportunity may come with the arrival of a mysterious guest.*Artwork and images belong to their respectful creators. All characters created by or inspired by the band Ghost and their surrounding lore.





	1. Chapter 1

A splatter of blood landed on the floor at Adaira's feet, illuminated by a beam of moonlight dancing in from the chapel's high stained glass windows. 

A scream pierced the air as the high priestess drove the sacrificial dagger into the sternum of the offering: a stout, middle-aged woman who lie naked and bound on the altar table. 

The priestess drug the blade south, splitting the flesh from chest to pubis as the layers of skin, fat, and viscera butterflied outward. Blood began to flow over the sacrifice, trailing down her limbs and face, the former of which dangled off of the table. The offering continued to scream as the blood drained from her, pooling in the canal at the floor around the altar slab. As it filled, the blood began to travel down a channel leading to the front of the chapel, ultimately destined to fill a large bowl at the feet of the towering statue of the Infernal One.

The blood now travelled further down the channel, and the screams faded into gurgles until finally, there was almost no more noise coming from the dying woman. 

The high priestess spoke the final Rites of the Sacrifice as the offered woman croaked out her death rattle, before suddenly, violently, slashing her throat. 

Adaira bowed her head and pushed back the hood of her cloak. She and the other Nameless Ghouls stepped forward to the altar table and lifted the corpse. They slowly carried it to a rough wooden table off to the side of the chapel, where it would be removed later. They then returned to their places in a circle around the altar and assumed the stance for the next part of the ritual. 

Standing still, with freshly bloodied palms facing forward, they all waited for the chosen Ghoul and Ghoulette to step forward. 

A man near Adaira and a woman across the circle from her stepped out of their places to stand on opposite sides of the altar slab. They both untied the cloaks secured at their necks, letting them drop to the floor. 

The woman began to remove her black bodysuit, the man his tight black shorts. 

Both Ghouls, now naked, climbed up onto the blood covered altar, facing each other on their knees. The man put his hand on the back of the woman's head and pulled him to her. Their mouths met under their metallic, demon-shaped half masks, and they began to kiss hard and deep. 

The woman reached down, grabbing his erection and beginning to stroke him. He excitedly pushed her back on the table, kissing her neck as she continued to pump the length of him. His mouth trailed down her neck, until he finally reached her breasts. He began to lick and suck her nipples as his other hand reached down toward the crest of her womanhood. He rubbed her clit before sliding his hand even further down, slowly inserting two fingers into her wet opening. He pumped his hand in and out as she moaned, readily reaching an apex. He moved his hands faster and then slower. The pressure and stimulation of his fingers brought her to her height until she spilled over into a shuddering orgasm.

Adaira watched on, struggling to stand still as an arousal of her own began to grow. 

She wasn't the only one, she never was. She watched as those around her begin to breathe a little heavier, a little shakier. Nipples hardened on perky breasts, becoming more pronounced through silken black fabric. Erections grew and bulged through the thin shorts. 

Although the full pleasure was not for those observing, which belonged to Satan himself, and the Ghoul and Ghoulette who offered it, one could not help but to enjoy the pleasures of what He had laid in front of them.

Adaira bit her lip under her mask, trying to keep focus. 

The Ghoul was now on his back and the Ghoulette kneeled over him, his hard shaft in her hand as she slowly lowered herself onto him. She began to ride him back and forth, bracing her hands on his chest with bloodied hands as she moved her hips. The Ghoul threw his head back in pleasure and grabbed her hips, fingers digging into her flesh. He guided her on top of him, slowly increasing speed as he entered her over and over again. 

The Ghoulette increased her movement with his, until she was coming down upon him, faster and harder. They both moaned loudly as the Ghoul finally made his release. 

With the ritual complete, both bodies, covered in a sheen of sweat and blood, removed themselves from each other. They climbed down and dressed in the eerie silence of the chapel before returning to their places in the circle. 

The high priestess turned to face the behemoth statue at the head of the room. She raised her arms high, palms toward the figure of their Dark Lord, and began the prayer. 

All of the Nameless Ghouls joined in after she had said the first words.

“Our father, who art in Hell  
Unhallowed, be thy name  
Cursed be thy sons and daughters  
Of thine nemesis who are to blame  
Thy kingdom come, Nema.” 

The Priestess slowly lowered her hands and turned around. She paused for a moment, looking to everyone conclusively, and then finally walking through the middle of the circle toward the chapel doors. 

One by one the Nameless Ghouls fell into line behind her as they headed back into the darkened cloister.


	2. Prime Mover

Adaira awoke to a beam of sunlight shining in through the dormitory window and into her face. 

She slowly opened her eyes, squinting against the light. Her silvery blonde hair fell down around her shoulders as she slowly sat up in bed. She rubbed her face lazily, groaning as she tossed back the covers and threw naked legs over the side of the bed. 

Adaira shakily stood and oriented herself before shuffling across the cold, barren room. She grabbed a towel off the corner of her armoire and made her way to the adjoining washroom, where a clawfoot tub await her at the opposite side. She then made her way across the wooden floor before sitting on the edge of the large porcelain basin, dropping the towel to the floor. Turning the handle of the faucet, Adaira watched as the hot water began to fill, staring into the water before shrugging off her nightgown and tossing it aside. 

She sighed in pleasure, submerging herself into the hot water and letting it fill up to her neckline before turning off the tap. She sunk down until she was entirely under the water and opened her eyes, staring up at the ceiling from below the void and taking in the peaceful silence. 

As she gazed up from under the water to the high vaulted ceiling, she heard the murmur of voices talking low and quick coming from outside in the hallway. Adaira quickly sat up and wiped the water out of her eyes, straining to listen, but the voices were already moving away. She sighed and sat back against the curve of the tub, lazily laying her head on the side. 

Her eyes slowly wandered to the clock on the wall before she swore to herself. It was nearly ten in the morning, and she was due to be at the Ministry at half past. 

Adaira quickly finished bathing and pulled the drain stop. 

She climbed out of the tub and grabbed her towel, wrapping the fabric around her body before running back into her bedroom. She rushed back to the armoire and pulled out the black and white dress that was her Sanctum habit, hastily throwing it on before picking the matching veil off of her bed. As she arranged the shroud on her head and tucked in all of her loose hairs, she ran toward the door. Adaira attempted to straighten her clothes in the process before slipping on the black oxford boots that lie beside the door. Adaira jerked the wooden slab open by the handle and hurried into the hallway, slamming the door behind her. 

 

She ran down the passage, heels clicking on the marble floor and echoing throughout with each step. She slowed as she neared the mausoleum, beyond which the chambers of the Ministry lie. Then she hastened her walk enough to catch her breath but still quickly enough to feel that she was, albeit feebly, making up time any sort of time for her would-be tardiness. 

She walked along silently as she approached the glass façade of the Ministry office, hearing the same tone of hushed voices that were outside her dormitory. Adaira tried to listen a moment before knocking, but the voices quickly silenced as her shadow danced across the glass doorway. She knocked quickly and waited until a woman’s voice beckoned for her to enter. 

Adaira pushed open the doors and walked into the dimly lit room, clasping her hands in front of her, before bowing to the two people sitting near the back of the room at a large wooden desk.

Papa Nihil turned toward her and leaned forward, trying to make out any sort of details with his clouded eyes. The elderly woman next to him, Sister Imperator, motioned Adaira forward.

Keeping her head bowed, Adaira hurriedly approached the elders. 

"Your Dark Excellencies," she said. 

"Sister Adaira," Imperator began with a firm tone. 

Adaira slowly looked up and met her eyes, waiting to be chastised. 

"I need you to oversee that the chapel is cleaned," Sister Imperator instructed. 

"Of course Sister," Adaira said hesitantly. 

"However, please ensure that everything is in absolutely top shape. And tell the others to put in some extra work today, as well,” Imperator said with a smug smile on her face.

"Of course," said Adaira. "Is there anything else, your Dark Excellencies?"

Sister Imperator looked to Papa Nihil before answering.

"Yes, actually. I need you to prepare the guest chambers. They must be ready before dinner time...for inspection.”

"I was not aware that we had a guest coming," Adaira said inquisitively.

"Yes,” Papa Nihil suddenly said with an unenthusiastic tone. 

“A last minute visitor..” he continued.

“The Cardinal will be arriving sometime this evening,” the Sister explained, giving a dour look to Papa Nihil before turning back to Adaira. 

"And so...I am trusting you to ensure that everything will be of the highest standard, dear little Sister,” the elder woman said with a smirk.

"Of course, your Dark Excellencies," Adaira said, giving a final bow before turning around and heading toward the chamber's exit. 

She looked at Papa Nihil and Sister Imperator as she closed the door behind her. They had quickly gone back to speaking in hushed tones, their heads close together. Adaira raised an eyebrow to herself in spectacle as she turned to continued down the marbled hallway, toward the chapel. 

The Unholy Sanctum typically did not have visitors, and when it did, it was always announced well ahead of time. Especially when it was someone who held such a high position as a cardinal. 

Adaira continued to ponder this as she made her way to the chapel, her mind twisting and turning just as much as the grand hallways she passed through. 

As she crossed into the cavernous entrance hall, she noted the time on the large clock that loomed overhead. It was just past noon and dinner would begin at six. She tried to mentally plan out her afternoon as she continued quickly across the black and white checkered tile.

What cardinal? 

He must be important enough that Sister Imperator danced right past chastising her and went straight to giving Adaira her orders.

Adaira shook her head and tried to push her stresses to the back of her mind as she approached the chapel. 

She hefted open the towering ebony doors and surveyed the scene. Some of her fellow Sisters and Brothers of Sin, known as Nameless Ghouls only in ritual, were bustling about the bluish light of the stone room.

The corpse from the night before had been removed, probably taken to be incinerated, and two sisters were scrubbing what blood they could from the rough wooden table. Another sister and a brother were scouring the altar’s surface, trying to remove the caked on visera from between the etched alchemical symbols. 

Adaira spotted the high priestess standing watch over a few others, who were cleaning and polishing the enormous statue of Satan at the front of the room. She approached in the priestess’ direction, each step echoing as she crossed the stone floor.

 

The priestess was short and thin, with sharp but pretty facial features, and flowing black hair. She was dressed in extravagant silken robes that fit her in all the right places. As she turned toward Adaira, a warm smile fell upon her face, and she offered her hand out to the young sister. 

Adaira bowed her head and gently took the priestess' hand in both of hers, kissing the air above her many ringed fingers before letting go. She straightened and returned a smile to her unholy superior. 

"Dear Sister Adaira," the Priestess greeted her warmly.

"I have come to assist with cleanup, as requested,” Adaira began, trying to organize her thoughts in her head.

“However,” she continued before the priestess could reply, “their Dark Excellencies have requested for me to ensure that the chapel is of the highest standard," Adaira said with a hint of bitterness. 

The priestess shot her a confused expression and silently urged her to continue.

"It would seem that the Cardinal, a cardinal, I'm not really sure who...is coming,” Adaira finished.

"Good Dark Lord, when? Why have I not heard of this?!" the Priestess exclaimed. 

"Your Unholiness, I truly apologize. I just found out myself, only moments ago,” Adaira said with a bow of her head. 

The priestess turned back to the statue, seemingly processing the news.

Adaira waited a moment before clasping her hands together and speaking again. 

“He is to arrive this evening. Sister Imperator has asked me to see that his chambers are prepared.”

The priestess turned slowly back to Adaira, her eyes contemplative. 

“But I shall return to help in the chapel after that has been done!” Adaira assured.

The dark haired woman pondered in silence for a long time before answering. 

"That won't be necessary, dear,” she said assuredly, gently placing a hand on Adaira’s arm. 

“You just worry about preparing for this cardinal. I will make sure the chapel is taken care of," the priestess said, releasing Adaira and moving around her toward the exit.

She silently and suddenly took her leave, without looking back, and left Adaira standing alone amongst the hazy bustle of people.


	3. A Gateway to Secrecy

Adaira pulled the silken sheets taut over the last corner of the large bed before going and pulling a heavy down comforter from the nearby closet. She tossed the heaping fabric over the mattress as she glanced at the grandfather clock on the other side of the room. 

It was a quarter to five. 

"Shit!" Adaira exclaimed under her breath, pushing back the stray hairs from her face. 

She ran back to the closet and grabbed an armful of pillows from the top shelf, returning and throwing them down on the bed. She quickly arranged them at the head of the bed as nicely as she could and stood back, surveying the rooms around her. 

Everything seemed to be pristine and in its place: the old, dusty linens had been changed out, all surfaces polished and cleaned, and she had scrubbed the wooden floors until her hands were nearly bleeding.

While she caught her breath, she decided that she was satisfied with her work and went to gather her supplies. She picked up all of the rags and brushes from around the room, throwing them into the metal bucket she had been using, and made for the door. 

As she headed back to the dormitories, Adaira stopped another sister heading toward the mausoleum and asked her to inform Nihil and Imperator that the incoming cardinal's chambers were ready, and that she would be in her room if they had any complaints. 

She continued on, briefly stopping again, this time to drop the bucket into a supply closet. Moments later, Adaira shut the door behind her and pulled off her veil, running her fingers through the silvery strands underneath. She had finally made it back to her quarters, and was sighing in relief that she was able to complete her work with time to spare to get ready for dinner.

She kicked off her shoes into a corner before crossing the small room and throwing her veil into a hamper. She then removed her dress and grabbed a cloth, wetting it in the small table basin set up for light washing. She wiped the day’s work off her face, her mood beginning to lighten as she let the excitement of a new visitor settle upon her.

Could he be here for one of us?

Adaira's heart skipped at this thought as she reached her wardrobe, pulling out a modest black dress. 

She tossed the dark velvet on the bed and went to the washroom to take a quick bath. When she was done, she quickly put on some mascara and red lipstick from a small bag on the edge of the sink. Adaira gave a small smirk at her reflection and headed back into the bedroom to put on the dress. 

She sat on the edge of her bed and strapped on a matching pair of heeled Mary Janes, letting herself wonder about this mysterious visitor. 

As someone who had not yet participated in a ritual, Adaira was still eligible to court Church superiors. This was something her family had constantly pushed her to do, and was her primary reason for being sent to the Unholy Sanctum.

She frowned at this thought and stood from the bed, straightening the black velvet over her figure. Adaira sighed and tried to let herself feel some uncorrupted excitement for the night as she headed out the door. 

-x-x-x-

The dining hall was loud as usual, as different groups of men and women sat together, laughing loudly or whispering excitedly amongst themselves. Servants came around to the long wooden tables to refill glasses and plates. 

Adaira looked over to the to the high table at the front of the room, where Papa Emeritus III sat with his brothers, while Papa Nihil and Sister Imperator sat off to one side. She noticed that there was an empty seat between Papa III and Papa Nihil. 

Adaira chose a seat at a table that had a good view for who would be occupying the vacant chair, and one of the servants came by and filled her glass with dark red wine after she had gotten settled. 

She looked around the room excitedly, yet anxiously, for the events about to unfold. 

Adaira took a long pull from her glass and half listened to some people nearby joke and speculate. As she glanced around the room, she saw that hardly anyone had touched their food in anticipation of the new guest’s arrival. 

The chatter died down for a minute and then picked back up, louder than before. Adaira stirred from her thoughts and looked around to see what had happened. She watched with the others as Sister Imperator left the high table and headed into a room off to the side. 

Adaira's heart began to pound. She took another long pull of wine, setting her glass down a little too hard. She saw that Papa Emeritus III was also deep in his chalice; one of his brothers was whispering something in his ear. 

"Don't you think this is all very strange?" a girl she recognized from the chapel leaned over and asked her.

But before she could answer, the dining hall immediately fell silent again. Adaira whipped her head back to the front of the room. Sister Imperator had returned and was holding the door open beside her. 

The cardinal entered slowly, dressed in a flowing red cassock. His dark hair was combed back underneath a matching biretta. The room felt the air of his looming presence, especially as his piercing eyes, one dark and one pale, surveyed the room. 

Everyone in the room watched with breath abated as the visitor briefly greeted Papa Nihil before moving to where the Papas sat. The cardinal awkwardly grabbed one of Papa III’s hands in both of his and kissed the air above it. 

Adaira examined this strange man’s features, her eyes falling from his darkly painted eyes down his strong nose, and finally resting on his full lips below. She continued to watch, noting how the black paint on his upper lip sharply defined his Cupid’s bow, as he exchanged quiet words with the reigning Emeritus. 

The cardinal finally took his seat, and Sister Imperator remained standing as she waited for him to push in his chair. She clasped her hands in front of her and smiled broadly at the room. Everyone once again quieted down as the Sister readied to speak. 

"My children of Sin," she began. "I wish you all to welcome our newest visitor, the Unholy Cardinal Copia." 

He gave a small nod of acknowledgement.

"The cardinal has travelled far to join us. While I know his arrival was somewhat unexpected to some of you…” Sister Imperator continued.

"I will say on behalf of the Ministry that we do appreciate what every one of you have done to prepare for his arrival. He has informed me that he will be staying for quite some time, and I must say that we all most thrilled to welcome some new blood to our Unholy Sanctum."

The cardinal nodded graciously to Sister Imperator, who gave a warm smile in return, but Papa Emeritus and his brothers had donned unreadable expressions. 

"We are especially thrilled with the timing of Cardinal Copia's arrival just before the Autumnal Equinox next week. It is an honor to have his presence at such an important event, and I'm sure you will all help to make it special."

Adaira rolled her eyes and took a drink of her wine. ‘Make it special’ always meant more work. 

"As I am sure the cardinal is tired from his travels, we shall have a formal soiree tomorrow night instead. This will give you an opportunity to meet Cardinal Copia and celebrate his joining of the Sanctum." Sister Imperator finished, returning to her seat.

The room exploded with conversation. 

Adaira shifted her gaze back to the cardinal, who was talking with Papa Emeritus again. He said something that actually managed a small laugh out of the anti-pope, much to Adaira’s curiosity. 

But as the cardinal turned to reach for his wine, his gaze met with Adaira's, and she quickly turned back to her table. She looked to the opposite end of the room and took another drink of wine, feeling her face grow hot as her cheeks reddened. 

Adaira then focused on dipping a slice of bread into the olive oil that had been drizzled on her plate, listening instead to the people gossiping around her. 

-x-x-x-

The dining hall was beginning to empty out as Adaira sat absently, swirling the last of her wine around the bottom of the glass, when someone across the table pointed behind Adaira, to a servant waiting to be addressed. 

Adaira turned to the boy, who couldn’t have been more than 14, behind her. 

“Her Dark Excellency has requested you,” he said, gesturing to Sister Imperator up at the high table.

Adaira set her glass down and stood, smoothing out her dress. 

As she walked toward the high table, the remaining people in the dining hall watched her and her heartbeat began to thud in her chest. 

Sister Imperator was turned toward the cardinal in conversation when Adaira approached from the other side. She stood with her hands politely folded in front of her as she waited for the Sister to acknowledge her.

Cardinal Copia lazily picked up his wine glass and touched it to his lips, his eyes turning up to Adaira. He held her gaze as Sister Imperator droned on about one thing or another. 

Adaira’s heartbeat pounded louded in her ears as she remained locked in his stare. 

Sister Imperator, who clearly had more than a few glasses of wine, finally realized that the cardinal was no longer paying attention to her. She squinted and followed his line of sight to Adaira standing beside them. 

Adaira managed to tear her eyes away from the cardinal and gave a small curtsy to Sister Imperator. 

“You called for me, Dark Excellency?” Adaira asked. 

“Oh, right ...Cardinal Copia, this is Sister Adaira,” the Sister said, motioning between the two.

“Your Unholiness,” Adaira replied, curtsying to him without meeting his eyes. 

“Adaira, would you please show the cardinal to his rooms? You’re the one who prepared them, so you should be able to help with anything else he may need. I have other...matters to attend to,” Sister Imperator said, looking past the cardinal to Papa Nihil.

“Uh...of course, your Dark Excellency,” Adaira stammered nervously. 

She curtsied once more before turning back to Cardinal Copia and tried to discreetly wipe her sweating palms on the sides of her dress. 

“Whenever you are ready, your Unholiness...” Adaira said, taking her place off to the side and near the door that he had come through earlier.

The cardinal finished his wine and stood. 

He gave a polite nod to Sister Imperator and turned to Papa Nihil with a bow. He then looked around to make sure there were no other superiors to greet (Papa Emeritus and his brothers had already retired earlier) before walking toward Adaira. 

She swallowed hard, tried to regain her composure, and turned back to the approaching cardinal. Adaira managed an awkward smile as she held the door open, gesturing for him to go ahead of her. 

He did so, passing by Adaira closely, and the air of his movement carried his scent to her nose. She breathed in the intoxicating scent, a mixture that smelled of vanilla bergamot and orange blossoms.

Adaira quickly closed the door behind them and followed him into a narrow, dimly lit hallway. 

“Um…” Adaira hesitated, silently beginning to panic.

He stopped a few paces in front of her and turned around, looking at her questioningly. 

“I’m sorry, your Unholiness, but I just realized…I don’t think I’ve been down this way before,” Adaira said sheepishly.

He looked at her silently for a moment before finally holding out his arm for her. 

“Not a problem, Sister Adaira, I think I remember most of this way,” he said with a thick Italian accent. 

Adaira gave him a small smile, hesitating a moment before finally stepping forward and taking his arm. 

The two walked slowly as they continued down the winding hall, the sound of their footsteps magnified in the silence. Adaira could feel him glance over at her once or twice, but couldn’t muster up the courage to meet his face in return. 

Finally after what seemed like hours, they turned a corner and Adaira recognized where they were. 

She cleared her throat nervously. 

“Go left, down that way,” she said, pointing with her free hand. 

Cardinal Copia steered them in the direction she pointed and they continued on, down another winding hallway. When they finally arrived in front of the large wooden doors to his chambers, Adaira gently removed her arm from his. 

“Did Sister already give you your keys?” Adaira asked. 

The cardinal patted around in his robes until he finally pulled out a set of skeleton keys on a small ring and jangled them around. 

Adaira gave him a bemused smile. 

“I hope everything is to your standards, your unholiness. But if there’s not anything else, I shall be going,” she said, waiting for him to dismiss her. 

He looked at Adaira for awhile, absently fidgeting with the key ring in his hands. She tried again to brave staring back at him, but instead darted her eyes to the floor. 

The cardinal suddenly tucked away his keys and stepped toward her. She looked up nervously as he reached out and took one of her hands gently in his. Adaira watched his movements as he raised her hand to his lips, pressing them softly to her skin.

He slowly straightened himself, but he kept her hand held in his. 

Adaira stood with her mouth parted, slowly looking from her hand up into the cardinal’s eyes. She searched for some sort of meaning or expression in his face, but could find nothing apparent. 

“Goodnight, Adaira” he said softly, finally releasing her hand.

She let her hand slowly float back to her side as she watched him turn around. 

He then unlocked his chambers and entered, shutting the door behind him without looking back.


	4. Waiting for the Night to Come

Adaira awoke early the next morning and rolled over, outstretching her arm into the rays of sunlight coming through the window. 

She turned her hand over in the rays of sunshine, examining where the cardinal’s lips had touched her skin. She brought her hand close to her chest and cradled it, closing her eyes and remembering the night prior. 

Her heart skipped at the memory of walking through the dark halls on his arm, while drafts of air pulled the sweet smell of his skin to her nose. 

A wave of longing washed over her as she mentally replayed their final scene: 

his hands cradling hers.   
His lips pressed warmly on her skin.   
A sudden departure. 

A door slammed in the hallway and jolted Adaira from her thoughts. She blinked and looked at the ceiling, knowing well that she should be getting up and ready for the day.

“Shiny,” Adaira commented to herself dryly.

She gave pause to her thoughts and sat up in bed. She pushed the covers aside, figuring that the best course of action would be to occupy her thoughts with Sanctum duties instead of dwelling on unsure feelings.

-x-x-x-

A short time later, Adaira quietly entered the library that loomed in the middle of the Sanctum’s complex. She skirted around the many tables, heading toward a row of massive bookshelves that stood underneath a wall of stained glass windows. 

She had been asked by the high priestess to gather some unholy scripture required for the Equinox Ritual and deliver it before the party. This short assignment alone made it apparent that the pressure was on for everyone in the church to make this Mabon exceptional, as the priestess was not often apt to preparing this much in advance.

Adaira approached one of the oak bookshelves and selected a large, leather-bound tome. She carried it to a podium under the light of the windows and hefted open the cover. Running slender fingers across the ancient Latin, she began to pour over the scripture, translating softly under her breath as she went.

Just as she came across an illustration depicting a ceremonial Mabon bonfire, a voice behind her spoke out.

"Good Afternoon, Sister.”

Adaira broke from her concentration and turned toward the startling voice. 

Cardinal Copia stood before her, this time dressed in a black cassock and biretta.

He nodded his head to her in a curt greeting. 

"Your Unholiness," Adaira said, giving a deep curtsy. 

"I was hoping you could point me to some scripture...the Rites of Autumn and the like," he said, walking over and standing next to her.

He drew closer as he looked over her shoulder at the open tome on the podium. 

"Oh, I'm not entirely sure where that might be," Adaira hesitated, heart beginning to race at his proximity. 

He reached out and turned a few pages absently, his arm brushing against hers.

"I'm actually here to collect such scripture myself. This is the first tome I’ve managed to get," Adaira continued, moving her arm away.

He turned the pages back to their original place and turned toward her, his eyes dancing over her face. 

“I’m sorry I could not be of more help, your Unholiness," Adaira stammered. 

"It is of no issue," the cardinal said, turning his attention to his hands as he adjusted his leather gloves.

She fumbled with the corners of the pages as she watched him nervously.

“I shall leave you to your work, then,” he finally said, gesturing to the book. 

 

He slowly started for the exit but stopped and turned back to face Adaira.

“I shall see you tonight?”

Adaira blushed. 

“...of course,” she whispered.

He paused a moment, giving her a small bow before turning to leave. Adaira watched as he walked away and waited until he was out of sight to return to her work.   
As she absently flipped through the scripture, not actually processing the contents of the pages, a smile crept upon her face. 

-x-x-x-

Adaira closed the doors of the chapel behind her and let out a sigh of relief. 

Finally done with her duties for the day, she started for the dormitories. There were still a couple of hours before the party was to begin, but Adaira could not help her excitement as she walked more quickly back to her room. 

She tore off her veil and began to undress as soon as the door clicked shut behind her. Adaira tossed her clothes on the bed and kneeled down, pulling a small bottle of whiskey from under the mattress. She walked into the washroom and grabbed a glass from the dressing table, pouring some of the amber liquid into it. 

She set down the bottle and walked over to the tub, sitting on the porcelain edge and turning on the faucet. She took a drink and stared into the water thoughtfully, silently thanking the Dark Lord for this recent break in so much monotony.

When the bathtub was full, Adaira turned off the water and set her glass aside. As she climbed into the soothing hot water, she smiled to herself and thought of the night ahead. 

Soirees at the Sanctum were usually for the more important visitors, but they were always grand excuses to drink, dance, and gossip. It had been over a year since the last one, and this gap combined with having such a mysterious guest certainly would mean that tonight’s would be more lively than usual.

At this thought, Adaira decided to down her drink and quickly finish her bath, too excited to sit and ponder. When she was done, she climbed out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself. 

She pranced back to the armoire in the bedroom and threw open the doors, surveying her selection of clothes. 

Adaira looked for a long time before finally pulling out a black tulle dress with a flowing floor-length skirt and modest v-cut neckline. She slipped it on and stopped to admire her reflection in the full-length mirror before going to do her hair and makeup.

She eventually decided to sport winged eyeliner and a dark maroon lipstick; letting her silvery hair fall in loose waves down her back. As she looked in the mirror, she couldn’t help but smile mischievously at her reflection, knowing that she looked just as good as she felt. 

Adaira stood up from the dressing table and closed the tube of lipstick she had just used, tossing it aside. She checked the wall clock, excited to see that it was finally time for the party. 

As she searched the corners of the room for the shoes she had now, regrettably, threw off earlier, she swore under her breath. When she finally found them and quickly brushed them off, she ran to stand in front of the mirror, putting on the black heels as she checked her reflection one last time. 

Adaira finally turned for the door, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. She continued down the hall, toward the grand entrance that would be serving as a ballroom for the night. 

She passed by some other Sinners chatting in the hallway as she got closer, and her heart began to beat excitedly in her chest. The sounds of conversation and the music grew as Adaira finally reached the entryway. She paused in the threshold and played with the thick choker at her neck as she surveyed the room, looking for a point of attack. 

Adaira finally spotted where people were getting drinks and crossed into the room, gliding across the black and white checkered tile. Her heels faintly clicked under the din of the party as she made a beeline toward the makeshift bar that had been set up in a corner, Adaira waving or saying a quick hello to people she knew as she passed. 

She grabbed a glass of red wine from a platter on the wooden counter and turned around, sipping it as she assessed the scenery. Several circles of people were clustered around the room, talking loudly with the occasional burst of laughter; Papa Emeritus and his brothers were playing a game of cards around a table as onlookers watched; and in another corner, Papa Nihil and Sister Imperator stood whispering amongst each other.

Adaira continued to scan the fête with bemusement, knowing how much everyone, including herself, needed this night of letting loose. 

As she continued to look about, her eyes fell upon the cardinal, who was directly across the room from her. He was explaining something to a group of church elders and motioning excitedly with his gloved hands. She kept her gaze fixed on him, unable to help but to look up and down his trim figure. 

Tonight he was outfitted in stark contrast to the loose cassock he had been wearing earlier. He instead donned a tailcoat emblazoned with a Grucifix, fitted to accentuate every angle and detail of his body, with even tighter pants to match.

Adaira took a mouthful of wine swallowed hard, continuing to drink him in until she realized, too late, that his piercing eyes were staring back at her.

Her heart skipped a beat and she quickly looked elsewhere, trying to seek out any other point of interest in the room. 

She was fortunate to spot a group of people she knew and quickly headed in their direction. As Adaira crossed the checkered tile toward salvation, she was stopped by someone gripping her elbow.

Adaira turned to face her captor, her breath catching in her throat. 

"Sister Adaira," the high priestess chimed.

Adaira's shoulders relaxed and she let out a deep breath, although her heart still pounded in her chest. 

"Dear Priestess," Adaira replied with warm relief. “Are you enjoying the party?"

 

“Oh yes! I think that is something that was much needed amidst all the Mabon chaos!”

“I completely agree,” Adaira said, offering her glass up to cheers her superior.

The priestess touched her glass to Adaira’s in joyous response.

“I also just wanted to take the time to thank you for the extra work you've been putting in for me," the priestess gushed before taking a drink.

"Well I think everyone has been, but it is always my pleasure to help you serve the Dark Master," Adaira grinned.

The priestess beamed back at her, and the two stood talking for a few moments on the craziness surrounding the upcoming ritual.

“Well my dear, I’ll leave you to find your friends. Enjoy yourself!” the priestess exclaimed, touching her glass to Adaira’s once more

"Your Unholiness," Adaira said, touching her glass in return before giving a small bow. 

She watched with a smile as her favorite superior crossed the room and joined in a conversation with another group. 

Adaira emptied her glass and headed back to the bar to grab another when the music suddenly stopped and then started back up in a livelier beat. 

People began grabbing partners to dance, but Adaira shook her head to herself and walked faster to the bar.

Oh no, I am not yet drunk enough for this.

She swiped a fresh drink from off of the counter and quickly headed toward the side of the room, seeking salvation. She found a small alcove with a bench that was mostly hidden from view of other partygoers and sat down.

Adaira took a drink of her wine and leaned against the wall next to her. She laughed a little to herself at the thought of getting caught staring at the cardinal and the sudden jolt of music. She hoped that her new refuge would be able to provide her shelter until she was a little more prepared to fully join in the festivities.

She smiled as she watched the few groups of people she could see swirling across the room. 

Adaira continued to watch on joyfully for the remainder of the song, lost in her own thoughts. But as the music died down and people began to break apart, she noticed Cardinal Copia again, this time standing only a few paces away.

Her heart skipped. 

A bemused look fell over his face as their eyes met and he walked toward Adaira. 

As he approached, Adaira stood and gave him a curtsy. 

“May I sit?” he asked her, his accent falling heavy upon her ears.

Adaira shyly gestured to the empty bench before they both sat down.

“Your Unholiness,” she greeted him with a small smile.

“Are you enjoying your party?” she asked.

The cardinal took a drink of his wine and watched the partygoers a moment before answering her.

“It has been enjoyable,” he said, turning to face her. 

“But I am finding myself enjoying it even more now,” he continued in a lower tone.

Adaira’s heart skipped again and she looked down into her wine. She took a quick drink and braced herself to meet his face. He was looking at her thoughtfully, and she could feel her cheeks growing hot. 

The two stared at each other for a long moment, her heartbeat pounding in her ears for the entirety. 

“I'm glad that you have found your way to the Unholy Sanctum, Cardinal,” Adaira finally said.

“Yes, well, the circumstances were right and I was fortunate enough to have such an opportunity. When Sister Imperator contacted me, I could not say no.” 

Adaira nodded thoughtfully before chiming in.

“Yes, Sister Imperator has been gracious to me and my family.”

“Ah, yes. Sister had mentioned something about that. They have worked under Master LaVey, no?” he asked.

She nodded, a bit surprised that the Sister would tell him this.

“For a few generations now,” she agreed. 

“They are the ones who suggested I come and work under the high priestess. It was actually her Unholiness who actually helped me to serve under the Ministry,” Adaira continued with a sad smile.

The cardinal studied her as she spoke. 

“You are not happy here?” he asked.

“No, quite the opposite!” she said, quickly picking up her tone. 

“Really, I am thankful to the Dark Lord for being here,” she continued. 

“The priestess and Sister have been good to me and I enjoy serving under them,” Adaira added genuinely.

“But something still bothers you, no?” he inquired, leaning in a little more toward her.

She took a drink of her wine and held it in her lap, fingers tracing around the patterns of glass in the base nervously. 

Adaira thought for a moment’s pause before deciding to continue.

“My family...they just have a lot of pressure behind them, which just gets pushed onto me sometimes. They’ve been after me since my Signing Ceremony,” she said, looking back up into his eyes.

“Just normal, church hierarchy, family...theatrics, really, you know?” she added with a smile and a shrug.

“I do, more than you may think,” he said, his eyes searching hers.

The party moved around them as they sat in silence, and Adaira found her gaze wandering to his lips. 

 

The cardinal mirrored Adaira and looked from her eyes to her mouth. 

“I am fortunate to be here,” he suddenly said, before giving another pause.

“...for I may never have had the pleasure of meeting you.”

Adaira took in a sharp breath, her head dizzying. He leaned in further toward her, eyes dancing from her mouth to her eyes and back again. 

She found herself moving toward him with a seemingly magnetic force, and their faces drew closer, until their lips gently met.

“Cardinal?” someone called from out of sight. 

The two jolted apart and Adaira’s eyes widened in panic. The cardinal silently put his finger up to his lips and looked at Adaira. 

“Cardinal?” the voice called again. 

It sounded like Sister Imperator. 

Cardinal Copia looked toward the source of the voice and then back to Adaira. He took her hand in his and turned it over, this time kissing her wrist at the pulse point. 

He stood up and quickly left the alcove, quickly steering Sister Imperator away.

Adaira tucked herself against the wall and waited for enough time to pass, until it was safe to leave without being seen. Her fingers brushed over her lips where they had briefly met with the cardinal’s, and she closed her eyes, a storm of emotions washing over her.


	5. Mabon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been a minute, but I really think you'll like this one ;)

The week leading up to Mabon was grueling on everyone. 

 

All members of the Sanctum were carrying out festival preparations from early in the morning to late into the evening, and all of their regular duties and meals had been pushed back, further throwing off the normalcy. The longer the week dragged on, the more it seemed to be never-ending chaos.

  
Helping the High Priestess and delegating duties for Papa Nihil and Sister Imperator left Adaira with no time to herself. When she was able to have a meal or opportunity to talk with someone, they were both too exhausted to carry out a full conversation.    
  
Though she didn’t like to admit it, what bothered Adaira the most was that she was not able to catch even a glimpse of the cardinal that entire week. 

 

Still, thoughts of him ran often through the back of her tired mind. 

 

As she carried scripture to and from the library, Adaira found herself repeatedly reliving the short moments she had with him, her heart racing the same way as if she were with him. When she was outside gathering flora for festival decorations, she would dreamily picture his supple lips, and way they parted so slightly when he studied her face. 

 

As she ran messages between the Ministry and chapel, Adaira deliciously remembered the way he looked on the night of the party, his too tight pants contoured over his prominent features. 

 

She found herself absently touching her lips as she filed away scripture, remembering the phantom of their brief kiss stolen in the hidden alcove, before Sister Imperator had almost caught them. 

 

While she longed for even just another look at him, a growing hunger inside her was beginning to know that she wanted much more. And so her head continued to swim all week long, repeatedly churning these thoughts in her mind as she chipped away at her duties. 

 

-x-x-x-

 

When the day of the festival finally arrived, Adaira was nearly convinced that she had driven herself to madness, as longing burning so painfully deep within her.

 

She drug herself along the rows of shelves in the library, piling the books, tomes, and scrolls that the High Priestess had borrowed back into their places as she waited for the day to end. 

 

Minutes crept into hours until, finally, the last knell from the belltower signaled the end of everyone’s duties. 

 

Adaira continued on through the jarring bells as she placed one last scroll in its reserve. She sighed with exhaustion and relief, leaving the few remaining scripture on a nearby table and making her way toward the exit. 

 

As she passed underneath the stained glass windows, she saw the podium where the cardinal had inquired her the night after their first meeting. Her heart panged and she continued on quicker than before. 

 

When she finally made it back to her dormitory, Adaira sat on her bed and stared at the floor, completely exhausted. While she wanted to just sit and reflect on everything that had happened in the week prior, she knew that she had to make it to the festival. 

 

Seconds turned into minutes until Adaira finally stood and resolved to get ready.

 

-x-x-x-

 

Having bathed, she slowly made her way to her armoire, where she picked out a black lace gown and changed into it. Adaira stood and looked at her reflection, turning and admiring the fabric as it danced around her calves.

 

She then went and finished arranging her hair makeup in front of the dressing table, staring at her reflection a long time before picking up a tube of lipstick, applying it slowly. When she was done, Adaira stood and made her way toward the door, grabbing a golden yellow cloak and throwing it over her shoulders on her way out.    
  
The tile was cold on her bare feet as Adaira walked down the hallway toward the library, slowly at first before moving into a light jog.    
  
She knew that she had to move, to do anything to keep her mind occupied, while she waited for darkness to fall and the celebration to begin.    
  
She finally passed the library and continued onward, pushing open the doors to the outside. Adaira looked to the darkening sky and took a deep breath. The air smelled of the beginnings of decay and dampness.    
  
The stone path under her feet was still warm from the afternoon sun as Adaira danced across the twilight ensconced courtyard. Her fingers absently brushed pillars and statues as she passed.   
  
She neared the end of the walkway, where the semicircular courtyard opened up into a field, when she heard voices coming from an alcove against the building. Adaira continued along the warm stone, trying to nonchalantly locate the voices' owners. As she got closer, the level of conversation rose, and she turned her head toward its source.    
  
Her heart jumped in her throat and she slowed her pace, staring at the group of men she spotted talking near the building.    
  


Two priests gave Adaira a polite nod and the cardinal turned his head to see who the men had acknowledged. He was still speaking when his eyes met hers, but Adaira couldn't hear the words. Her breath hitched and her heart began to pound as she froze, locked into his icy stare.   
  
He stopped speaking just long enough to give her a small bow before he turned back to the priests, continuing their conversation.    
  
Adaira faltered for a moment, her heart fluttering in her chest. She panicked and grabbed the skirts of her long dress, and taking off at a run across the dewy grass field toward the forest.

  
-x-x-x-    
  
By the cover of darkness and a blanket of stars, the celebration of Mabon had officially started.    
  
In the large forest clearing, Papa Emeritus III and the High Priestess had led the congregation in an unholy prayer before making a sacrificial offering for a fruitful Autumn. 

 

Afterward, the massive bonfire was lit and the festivities began.    
  
A large table overflowing with decanters of wine and other alcohols; fruits, breads, meats, and cheeses had been brought out to one side of the clearing. Groups of people sat near the edge of the trees, laughing or indulging in the food or each other, while some danced around the flames. Adaira and some acquaintances sat in a cluster by the warmth of the fire, laughing and joking with some of the other Sinners.    
  
One of the boys made a crude joke about Papa Nihil and the group let out a loud roar of laughter.

 

Adaira took a drink of her wine and looked around the clearing. She frowned as she spotted the cardinal talking to another sister, her heart sinking as she watched the woman gazing up at him lustfully. 

 

She quickly downed the last of her drink before pardoning herself to go refill her chalice.    
  
Adaira reached the table on the other side of the clearing and set down her cup. She had hefted one of the large glass containers and sloshed more of the red liquid into her vessel when a voice spoke behind her.

 

“You know, I think this would look lovely on you."   
  
She took a sip of her wine and spun around, meeting the eyes of the cardinal. Her heart began to race as she gripped her cup with both hands, her eyes searching his face.    
  
He suddenly reached out toward her, placing a wreath of leaves and flowers upon Adaira's head.    
  
"Thank you," she said quietly. 

 

Her hand reached up absently to her new crown.   
  
"I regret that we have not had more time to talk," he said, eyes tracing over her features.   
  
Adaira steeled herself, taking in a sharp breath.    
  
"It has been a busy week, your Unholiness.”    
  
"Would you like to take a walk, Sister Adaira?" said the cardinal, holding out his arm.    
  
She glanced over at her group of friends on the other side of the fire and then back to the cardinal before slowly taking his arm. 

 

The two slipped away through the clearing, heading back toward the field. Adaira tried to control her breathing as she walked alongside Cardinal Copia. She stole sideways glances at him as they walked under the tree cover, taking in his profile.    
  
He wore another black suit, tight fitting like before, much to Adaira's demise. She looked down at their interlaced arms and thoughtfully took a drink of wine from the glass she was still holding.   
  
She could feel the cardinal's gaze upon her as they reached the end of the tree line. A few moments passed before she mustered up the courage to meet his eyes, but he was now looking to the stars.    
  
Adaira looked away again and took a nervous pull from her glass. They were now crossing the field toward the courtyard, the stars and the moon shining like a brilliant blanket over them. The two continued to walk in silence, the only sound between them being the swish of the grass at their feet.    
  
"Cardinal?" Adaira managed to say.   
  
He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, but said nothing as they continued on, now heading toward the Sanctum.    
  
They were passing a crumbling marble pillar near the edge of the courtyard when he suddenly grabbed Adaira and pushed her up against the smooth stone.   
  
She gasped as he grabbed her hips and pulled himself toward her. She slouched against the column as the cardinal loomed over her, dropping her glass of wine.   
  
He stared at her with such intensity, and Adaira thought her heart was going to explode as it pounded in her chest. Her eyes frantically wandered between his gaze and his lips.   
  
He suddenly closed the distance between them and touched his body to hers. 

 

Adaira's stomach filled with butterflies and blood rushed between her legs as she felt the cardinal's hardness brushing against her.    
  
She locked her stare with his, hunger and longing registering from his darkly painted eyes. Her lips parted absently as she tore her gaze from his, eyes wandering south as she took in the angular notches of his Cupid's bow.    
  
He looked down at Adaira as she watched his lips, pressing himself further into her. She gasped and looked into his eyes again. Every part of her body seemed to be electrified.    
  
The cardinal moved a gloved hand up to her cheek and gently caressed her features. She pressed her face into his touch as she felt her need for him growing. 

  
He withdrew his hand and used it to cup the back of her head, pulling her face to his. His fingers interlaced with the strands at the base of her neck as he kissed her. His other hand moved to Adaira's lower back, behind her hip, pushing her pelvis into his.   
  
She let out a moan as his supple lips met hers, wrapping her arms around Cardinal Copia's waist, pulling him even further into her.    
  
Her heart was racing as their lips met again and again under the moonlight. She moaned as she felt his hardness pressing between her legs. Adaira had never been so turned on as she was in that moment, her body on fire with a desire for release.   
  
The cardinal continued to kiss her, hand still supporting the back of her head. He used his other to brush one of Adaira's arms out of the way, grabbing the fabric of her skirt and pushing it up her legs.    
  
She realized what he was trying to do and frantically helped him pull the fabric over her hips. She tucked the half of the skirt behind her, pinning it out of the way, against the pillar.    
  
She gasped as their lips parted and he ran his hand slowly along the inside of her thigh. He stared down at her intensely, a wild fire in his eyes as he continued to move his hand upward.    
  
Adaira closed her eyes and moaned as he ran a finger between her vulva, tracing from her clitoris to the opening of her vagina, and back again. The texture and coolness of leather sent sparks across her skin.   
  
The cardinal continued to slide his finger up and down the length of her slit, gazing hungrily at her. He locked eyes with Adaira as she panted, silently begging for his touch.

 

He stopped rubbing her and instead brought his hand up to his mouth. He held eye contact with her as he slowly put his middle finger between his full lips, sucking and dampening the leather. 

 

Slowly, he pulled his finger out and brought it southward as he stared down at her.   
  
The cardinal slowly inserted his middle finger into her, climbing slowly up as she adjusted around him. The sudden stimulation brought her over the edge after such a build up, and Adaira cried out as she came, grabbing on to him tightly.

  
He waited for her to ride out her climax as he hungrily looked at her with parted lips. 

 

When her breathing slowed, he kissed her again. He began to slide his finger in and out of her, slowly at first.   
  
Adaira moaned into the his mouth and pressed her lips harder against his. The velvety friction of his lips moving against hers in tandem with his gloved finger sliding in and out of her was almost too much.    
  
She kissed him harder, faster. He slipped another finger inside and Adaira cried out in pleasure. He began to work his hand faster and harder, palm moving against her clitoris with each insertion.    
  
Adaira tore her lips away from his, now breathing too heavily to sustain contact.    
  
Cardinal Copia buried his head into her neck, his lips pressing against her skin. Adaira listened to him breathing heavily as his lips electrified her skin, his hand still working in and out of her.   
  


An explosion radiated outward as a final thrust of his hand sent her to her release. Her orgasm ignited every nerve in her body, and Adaira grasped desperately to the cardinal. 

 

She bit into his shoulder to muffle her screams as he brought her over the edge, more intensely than before. She shuddered as he slowed the movement of his fingers in and out of her until he stopped completely. Cardinal Copia kissed her neck, removing his fingers and instead holding her around the waist.

 

He caressed Adaira's face with his other hand, tracing his thumb over her cheekbone, along her jaw, and over her lips. She leaned into his touch, speechless and dizzy.

 

Adaira still felt the his hardness pressing into her, feeling her longing for him growing again. She reached down between them and undid pants, pulling out his erection. 

 

She took him in her hand and began to stroke the length of his dick. He took in a sharp breath and licked his lips, watching Adaira ravenously. 

 

She bit her lip and leaned up to kiss him, continuing to work her hand between them. He pressed his lips to hers again and again, harder and faster as she increased her speed.

 

Adaira pulled away, locking her eyes with his as she pulled up her skirts and kneeled on the ground. She maintained eye contact as she grabbed his length and took him into her mouth. The cardinal groaned in pleasure, looking down at her as he buried a hand in her hair. His other hand stroked her cheek as he watched her pleasure him. 

 

Adaira moaned around him as he gripped her hair, sending tingles across her scalp. She worked her hand and her mouth together, speeding up and then slowing down. Her tongue flicked across the bottom of his shaft, moaning as she tasted the sweet saltiness of his most sensitive skin.

 

He gripped her hair tighter and guided her head up and down with the motion of his thrusts. 

 

“Yes…” he hissed. 

 

Adaira gripped his shaft and tightened her mouth around him, letting him control the speed as he fucked her mouth. 

 

She felt his erection begin to throb as he began his release. The cardinal let out a guttural moan as he spilled himself into Adaira’s mouth. She felt the hot stickiness flow over her tongue and continued to suck him until he was finished coming.

 

She swallowed and licked his length clean, looking up at him with lust. He shuddered as she did this, allowing the last waves of his release to wash over him.

 

Cardinal Copia deftly fastened his pants before grabbing Adaira gently by the forearms and helping her up. He put both of his hands on either side of her face and kissed her forehead. 

 

When he was done, she grabbed his jacket by the lapels and pulled him to her, pressing her lips to his. They kissed again, deep and passionate, before tearing themselves apart from each other.

 

“Adaira,” the Cardinal whispered, caressing her face again.

 

“Say my name, forever,” Adaira said tenderly as she took his hand into hers. 

 

The cardinal looked at her with such an intense fire in his eyes before he pulled her forehead to his lips again.

 

“We must part our ways,” he said, taking a step back. 

 

Adaira’s heart sank and she gave him a confused and hurt look. 

 

“Only for now, sweet  _ Adaira _ . We shall be together again, soon,” he said, his accent swimming over her name. 

 

He took her hand and kissed it one last time.

 

Adaira smiled at him, longingly watching as he turned and headed inside.  

 

When he was no longer visible to her, she smoothed out her dress and bent down, picking up the wine glass she had dropped earlier.

 

Feeling bittersweet, she delicately fixed the wreath upon her head and headed back toward the glow of the bonfire.


	6. Ignite Our Dreams

The Mabon festival continued on for the rest of the week in a waning fashion, mainly consisting of minor rituals and smaller informal parties.

 

Because of the period of celebration, little duties were required of Sanctum members, but Adaira found herself trying to occupy every minute she had free with whatever tasks she could find.

 

She tried to remain in high spirits, but always ended up struggling with longing and insecurity regarding her relations with the cardinal.

 

It had been six days since she had seen him. Six days since he told her they would be together soon. 

 

Adaira knew that the Ministry had been wrapped up in several confined meetings, probably involving the upcoming Samhain formalities, but she hadn’t caught sight or heard word of him.

 

She had not told any of the people she considered her friends what had happened that night in the shadows of the courtyard, in fear of damaging her, or the cardinal’s, position with the church. 

 

It hurt Adaira to not be able to talk to someone about it, but it wasn’t worth the chance of it getting out.

 

She had came to the Unholy Sanctum three years ago in order to train under part of the Ministry, in hopes that she might secure a higher position, or at least, commit herself to someone that would be in one.

 

As she had confided to Cardinal Copia on the night of his party, her family was noted for holding high positions in the Satanic Church under Master LaVey, and so it was their hope that their daughter might achieve such a status, if not more. They had helped Adaira gain her place serving the High Priestess, and so she was always under pressure from them, always being reminded not to disgrace their family.

 

Adaira found high praise from the Priestess, who had suggested to Sister Imperator and Papa Nihil that she may be of use to them as well. For the latter two, serving them was a slow crawl up the hierarchy, but Adaira was persistent and determined to make a name for herself within the Church.

 

She had realized that the cardinal could be her key to much more, or at the very least, making her family proud. But she also knew that her ties to him felt much deeper than just being a shallow arrangement. She was not one to use people, unlike her family, and she wanted something more, something honest, for herself.

 

Adaira had tried to deny herself a curiosity for Cardinal Copia when she first heard of his coming, but this quickly began to change when he broke her with his gaze the night he arrived. When she had escorted him to his new chambers, she still tried to deny herself attraction. It wasn’t until after the night of his party, when their lips had briefly met, she knew she could no longer fight her feelings.

 

Their interactions were always brief and confusing, but that first night of Mabon presented an  _ entirely  _ different level of connection, one she had never experienced. It made her want to spend every minute with the cardinal, learning every detail about him, inside and out. 

 

Perhaps this was why she now found herself wandering the halls of the Sanctum, lost in her thoughts, trying to find any sign of him. 

 

Adaira decided to turn down a corridor she wasn’t familiar with, thinking that at the very least she would have an adventure exploring.

 

She passed the old and dusty paintings lining the walls, still lost in her own mind. The hallway darkened ahead before opening up into a dimly lit cloister. 

 

Adaira shivered as she passed into the shadows and quickened her steps, trying to get out of the eerie quiet hallway as fast as she could.

 

She stepped into the hazy light of the doubly split walkway and looked in both directions. She figured that the telescoping hall to her right probably led back to the mausoleum, and so she decided to go the opposite way. 

 

Adaira walked along the dusky hall, curiously admiring the potted palms and ferns that had begun to grow wildly. 

 

The further along she went, the more she noticed that this part of the building had been less managed. She began to pass increasingly more wild plants, their pots broken. The marble flooring was chipped and pushed up in some places. Adaira frowned as she continued to explore her surroundings, wondering why this part of the Sanctum has went unused and unmaintained. 

 

Eventually the dilapidated cloister led to a small, rounded room. It appeared to be an abandoned chapel, evident by a stone altar table that was positioned in the middle. A large fireplace sat at the front of the room with broken vessels and melted candles littered around its mantle and base. 

 

Adaira crossed the room to the small, solitary window and carefully peered out. The abandoned chapel sat on the third floor of the Sanctum, overlooking the courtyard, the field and forest looming beyond. She dreamily stared out at the picturesque landscape, watching as the late afternoon shadows began to creep across the grounds.

 

“I see you have found my secret place,” a voice said from the doorway. 

 

Adaira started at the sudden break in silence, but she did not turn from the window. She knew from the accent who had owned that voice. Goosebumps rose on her arms underneath the long sleeves of her black dress.

 

She bit her lip as she smiled to herself, still not answering him or turning to face him. 

 

There was a moment’s pause before the sound of footsteps crossing the room faintly echoed against the chapel ceiling. The hair at the nape of Adaira’s neck stood as they grew closer. 

 

The cardinal gently grabbed her by the hips and spun her around to face him. Her heart palpitated in her chest as she met his gaze, placing her hands on his upper arms to support her stance.

 

“You disappeared again,” she said quietly, but not letting go of his arms.

 

“I know,” he replied, just as quiet. 

 

The cardinal looked at the floor before meeting her eyes again.

 

“I am sorry, my sweet  _ Adaira.  _ I have been busy with the Ministry. You will understand in time.”

 

Adaira closed her eyes, his accent pouring over her name like honey. She believed him, but his absence without notice after Mabon had hurt and confused her. 

 

She nodded solemnly and looked at the floor. 

 

Cardinal Copia put one hand tighter around her waist and the other under her chin. He gently tilted her face to look up at him. 

 

The two stared at each other for a long time, taking in the other’s features. Adaira could see the sincerity in his eyes, as well as something that seemed like sorrow. She moved a hand up to his cheek, caressing it as she drew her eyes down to his lips.

 

The cardinal slid his hand to the back of Adaira’s neck and brought her face to his. She let out a faint breath as their lips met, the sensation sending electricity through her body. Adaira wrapped her free arm behind him and pulled him tightly to her. 

 

Her worries melted away in his embrace, and she could feel herself growing hot as their lips met again and again. He slid his tongue into her mouth and she moaned, intoxicated by the sweet taste of him as their tongues danced against each other.

 

The cardinal kissed her harder and moved his hand over the curve of her ass. He took a handful of flesh and completely pressed her into him. 

 

Adaira hungrily continued to explore his mouth with her tongue. She let out another soft moan as she felt the hardness of his cock pressing into her groin.

 

He continued to hold her close and kiss her as he slowly turned her around so that her back was to the altar table. He carefully guided her backward, never distancing her body from his. 

 

They finally reached the altar, and the cardinal lifted Adaira and sat her on the stone surface. He kissed her deeply once more before tearing his lips from hers. 

 

Adaira watched, panting, as he pushed the length of her dress slowly up her legs. He drew out the moment as he gazed upon her flesh, intimately taking in the shape of her limbs as the black lace slowly climbed across her thighs. 

 

He watched intently as the hem of fabric slowly reached its apex, revealing Adaira’s delicate mons Venus under a pair of sheer white panties.

 

His lips parted as he admired her anatomy, and he continued to push the fabric up and around her hips. 

 

Adaira continued to breathe shakily as she watched him, and she pushed herself slightly off the table so that the cardinal could completely remove her clothing. 

 

The stone was cold underneath her, but this only seemed to turn her on more. He pulled her dress up and over her torso, until, slowly, her breasts, collarbones, shoulders, and finally her head were free of the fabric. 

 

Adaira felt herself growing more wet as she sat exposed in front of the cardinal, who wore another one of his well-fitted black suits.

 

He closed the distance between them once again and began to kiss her neck. She wrapped her legs around him as his soft lips made their way to the curve between her neck and shoulder. 

 

Adaira moaned, feeling the hardness in his pants press between her slit through the fabric of her panties. 

 

“I need you,” she whispered into his ear. 

 

He continued to kiss down her shoulder, stopping to nip at her collarbone. Adaira used her hands to support herself as the cardinal leaned her back on the table. She could feel his cock throbbing against her as the change in position pressed himself even more into her. 

 

Adaira’s head swam as she felt her hunger for him growing insatiable.

 

His mouth had now found her breasts and he worked his tongue over her nipples. Hands caressed and grabbed at her as he too grew more aroused. 

 

The cardinal suddenly pulled himself completely away from Adaira, staring at her hungrily as he took off his gloves and tailcoat, throwing them aside. 

 

Adaira tried to catch her breath as she leaned back, gazing at him with fiery need. She watched as he approached her again, guiding strong but soft hands slowly up her thighs. 

 

Adaira thought she was going to explode as he dug his thumbs into her flesh and dragging them up her inner thighs, stirring a pleasure she didn't know existed. He stopped when he reached the curve of where her legs met her hips and slowly ran his thumb along this fold of flesh. He traced it down to the curves of her mound and slowly worked his way between her lips. 

 

His thumb massaged her clit slowly, the fabric of her panties adding a delicious friction between them. Adaira moaned as her climax built, and it wasn’t until she was on the precipice that he drew his hand away.

 

The cardinal watched Adaira mischievously as she bit her lip, silently begging for her to finish him.

 

He stared at her with his dark eyes and moved toward her again. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her underwear and kissed her gently. Adaira pushed herself up and allowed him to slowly slide her panties down the length of her legs. 

 

His hands ran down her her thighs, his bare hands lightly tracing over her skin and sending shivers up her spine. He slid her underwear down over her feet and tossed them aside

 

Cardinal Copia slowly brought himself to his knees in front of her as he massaged her legs. He locked his eyes with hers and pushed her thighs apart. 

 

Adaira’s lips parted involuntarily as she gazed down at the beautiful man in front of her. She ran a hand through his hair as he readied himself to pleasure her.

 

The cardinal slowly moved himself between her thighs and Adaira felt his breath hot against her skin. He began to kiss the inside of her legs, making his way up in between them.

 

She inhaled sharply as he lowered his mouth onto her wetness. He slowly licked up and down her slit before gently sucking at her clit, making her cry out in pleasure.

 

Adaira shut her eyes tightly as he worked at her. His soft tongue found her opening and he moved in and out of her. She gasped at this intrusion and grabbed his hair harder. 

 

He grabbed onto her hips and slowly licked his way up back to her clit, his tongue making circles, harder and then softer as he teased her closer to the edge.

 

She grasped his hair again, pulling him harder into her womanhood. Adaira could feel herself getting closer to coming when the cardinal suddenly slipped two fingers inside her. He thrust them in and out, in momentum with his tongue as he licked and sucked at her wetness. 

 

Adaira could feel her body beginning to tremble as she watched Cardinal Copia eat her out. The sight of him and the intense pleasure of his mouth and fingers working in tandem had finally become too much, and she made her release. 

 

She had to shut her eyes as she cried out. Adaira saw stars behind her eyelids while she rode out the waves of her orgasm. The cardinal continued to work her with his mouth until she finished, her body shaking with the finality of her pleasure. 

 

Adaira lay back on the altar table, panting and covered with sweat. The cardinal stood, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He helped her sit up and pulled her closer, standing between her open legs. Adaira looked up into his eyes dreamily, still trying to recover herself. 

 

“My  _ sweet Adaira _ lives up to her name,” he whispered. 

 

“You are the best thing I’ve ever tasted.” 

 

She smirked at him and took his face into her hands, pulling him in for a long, slow kiss. Adaira reached down between them and began to rub his cock through the tight fabric. 

 

He let out a soft moan into her mouth and began to undo his pants. Adaira pulled out his massive cock and began to stroke her hand up and down the length of it. She felt herself becoming aroused again at how hard he was. 

 

The cardinal parted his mouth from hers and pulled her to the edge of the altar table. He took his length in his hand and teased it around Adaira’s clit. 

 

She moaned as he worked the head of his dick on her clit, quickly building her up toward another orgasm. 

 

But as he began to slide his rock hard cock down the length of her slit, she quickly put a hand on his forearm to stop him. 

 

“Wait,” she said, panicked. 

 

Cardinal Copia froze and looked at her with an intense concern. 

 

“I haven’t…” she hesitated. 

 

“I haven’t been in a Ritual…I’m still a virgin”

 

The cardinal relaxed and took her face in his hands, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. 

 

“Is that all, my little bird?” he said gently.

 

A warm relief washed over her. She nodded and grabbed him around the waist, pulling him closer.

 

“But I  _ do  _ want to make you come,” she said huskily.

 

He drew in a sharp breath and gazed down at Adaira, fixing his mismatched eyes to hers. She climbed down from the altar and grabbed his hand, leading him across the room to one of the old pews. She turned him around and pushed him so that he was now sitting on the old wooden bench. 

 

Adaira knelt in front of him and took him into both of her hands. She firmly pumped up and down his length, watching his features change as she touched him. He stared down at her, his lips parted slightly. 

 

She brought her mouth down around his throbbing dick, teasing the head with her tongue. Slowly, she took him in. He let out a slow breath as his length slid further into Adaira’s mouth until she had taken him completely. He moaned when she let up and began to suck him, sliding her hand up and down with the movements of her mouth. 

 

She continued to work him, slower and then faster, reveling in his moans. He buried his hands in her hair and guided her up and down his hardness. Adaira moaned around him, aroused at the taste of his precum. 

 

When his cock was thoroughly wet, she pulled away and smiled up at him cheekily. She pressed her breasts together and slid his cock between them. The cardinal closed his eyes, his mouth agape, as she slowly slid her full, supple breasts along his length. 

 

He caressed her cheek and watched her, eyes glinting with total carnality.

 

“Come for me,” Adaira breathed. 

 

She pressed her tits together harder around him and began to move faster.

 

“Adaira…” he groaned. 

 

Sh felt his cock begin to shudder and quickly moved to place her mouth around him. She sucked him faster and faster, and he buried his hand tightly in the back of her hair.

 

He moaned loudly as he made his release. Hot cum filled her mouth as she continued to move up and down around him. Adaira continued to suck him until he had finished. She swallowed his load before licking his dick clean. 

 

She let him go, breathing heavily as she wiped her mouth with the back of her arm. 

 

Cardinal Copia grabbed her by the arms and picked her up off the floor, pulling her on top of his lap. Adaira bit her lip as she stared into his eyes, her heart racing.

 

He tucked some of her silvery locks behind her ear and ran his fingers along her jawline.

 

“My beautiful little bird…” he whispered. 

 

Adaira blushed and closed her eyes, a wave of euphoria washing over her. 

 

She opened her eyes and found him staring at her, seemingly trying to take in her entirety all at once. Adaira’s gaze danced across his features, landing on his full lips. She leaned in and kissed him deeply. 

 

His hand caressed the back of her head and he pulled her closer. They kissed for a long time, reveling in the sweet taste of one another as the sky grew dark outside. 

 

Suddenly the slow toll of a bell rang throughout the Sanctum, shattering the veil of their refuge.

 

Adaira and the cardinal broke their kiss, looking into each other’s eyes. 

 

“The last ritual of Mabon,” she whispered. 

 

The cardinal looked at her, bemused.

 

“May I escort you, Sister Adaira?” he said, taking her hand in his and kissing it. 

 

She grinned giddily as a look of mischief flashed in his eyes. Adaira nodded and stood, helping him up behind her. They crossed the room together and retrieved their clothes. 

 

Her arms gave way to more goosebumps as he stood behind her and helped her put her dress back on. He pushed her hair over her shoulder and kissed the back of her neck. She turned to face him, looking up into his painted eyes. 

 

The cardinal leaned down and kissed her gently before slowly pulling away and offering his arm out to her. 

 

Adaira’s heart skipped as she recalled when he made this gesture on the night they first met. She smiled up at him and interlaced her arm with his. 

 

The bell continued to toll across the Sanctum grounds as Adaira and Cardinal Copia left their haven and made their way to the ritual.


	7. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one but I wanted to give you guys something! Sorry for the delay on updates - I've been so busy with school and work.

Adaira walked through the hallways with the cardinal, her arm interlaced in his, as they made their way to the chapel. 

Whenever they passed into the shadows, he would take the opportunity to lean down and whisper sweet nothings into her ear. Adaira giggled, her cheeks turning bright red as his accented voice sung quietly to her.

She walked along with Cardinal Copia in a happy daze, still dripping with euphoria from their romances in the abandoned room only moments before. Her eyes danced up to his face whenever she could sneak a look, drinking in every one of his wonderful features.

It wasn’t until they had reached the cloister leading to the chapel that Adaira had realized that her ritual mask was still in her dormitory. 

“Shit,” she muttered, stopping them both in the middle of the walkway. 

The cardinal turned toward her with a puzzled look on his face. 

“My mask is back in my room,” she explained quickly. 

“Go ahead, I’ll see you during the Ritual,” she said, turning to leave him. 

He caught her hand and pressed it to his lips quickly, giving her a wink. 

Her heart fluttered as she turned and left him alone in front of the chapel, quickly dashing back into the Sanctum.

Adaira swore to herself as she made wound through the empty corridors and back to her dormitory. If only she had remembered it earlier, she could have made the perfect entrance on the arm of her new lover.

Adaira pulled a skeleton key from a small pocket in her skirts and fumbled it into the lock of the door. She threw it open and ran into her room, snatching the ceremonial mask off of the bedside table before turning right back around. She hastily locked the door behind her and ran back down the cavernous halls. 

As she neared the chapel, she slowed enough to push the hair out from her face and tie the silken ribbons of the mask behind her head. Adaira smoothed the fabric of her dress and tried to slow her breathing as she approached the massive doors. 

She heaved one open as gracefully as she could before slipping inside. The door grated closed loudly behind her and she stood still for a moment, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness.

The clergy were all gathered near the statue of Lucifer at the front of the room, listening to the High Priestess chant rites in Latin. A few members turned and watched as she sheepishly dashed along the candlelit path to join the mass.

She caught the eye of Cardinal Copia, who was discretely watching her, a hint of amusement in his eyes that only she could detect. Adaira blushed under her mask and tried to suppress a smile that would be exposed under the high cut of the metal façade. 

Her face quickly flushed as she neared the group, seeing the expression upon Sister Imperator’s face. Imperator silently pointed to an empty spot between her and the Cardinal for Adaira to stand.

Like a scorned child, Adaira followed Sister’s bidding and quickly moved into place. She studied the embroideries of the Papas’ robes in front of her with intent, not daring to meet the face of the eldest Sister.

Adaira stood silently and pretended to listen to the High Priestess. She continued to stare at the Papas’ robes, feeling the waves of disapproval rolling off of Sister Imperator next to her. 

On her other side, Copia shifted slightly so that he was now standing ever so closer to Adaira. This brought her out of her stupor of shame and embarrassment, and she did her best to focus on his proximity. She began to calm down as she slowly breathed in, every so often catching his intoxicating scent on the drafts that blew through the chapel. 

“Relinquit, cadunt; flores, auferet,” the High Priestess called, raising a crooked dagger to the throat of a small goat in front of her.

Adaira stole a sideways glance at the cardinal as the clergy began their part. 

“Longum fuisset nox diem,” they chanted in return. 

“Ut nos et proximus calidum te,” the Priestess said, slitting the throat of the sacrificial animal.

“Usque in lucem denuo non potest meus es,” Adaira whispered, shivering as Copia brushed his hand against hers.

She kept her eyes to the floor as the animal was drained of its blood, the sticky redness flowing into the basin at the statue’s feet. 

The crowd began to shift and Adaira was separated from Copia, getting stuck near Sister Imperator instead. Papa Emeritus III made his way to the front of the clergy, his brothers following behind. Adaira watched as the High Priestess marked the reigning anti-pope’s forehead with an inverted cross in the goat’s blood. 

The Priestess smiled at him warmly before stepping aside and allowing him to take her place. The clergy slowly lined up while Papa Emeritus gave the same mark to his brothers, before they took their places beside him. 

One by one the Sinners made their way up to the basin, removing their half-masks before receiving their own unholy mark. Adaira began to look around for Copia, but her gaze was broken as she was urged forward by Sister Imperator, who loudly cleared her throat as she prodded the younger charge. 

Adaira undid her mask and turned to Papa Emeritus, blushing as she looked up into his face, handsome even under the ghoulish face paint. He gave her a flirty smile as he painted the bloody inverted cross onto her forehead.

She blushed again and gave a small curtsy before turning away. Adaira glanced behind her, trying once more, unsuccessfully, to spot her lover before she made a path toward the chapel’s exit.

\--x--x--x--

Adaira hummed quietly to herself as she polished the stone of the mausoleum markers.

Her hand deftly ran a linen cloth across the marble slabs, stopping only to pay extra detail to the metallic name plates. She ran the cloth over and over each plaque, slowly making her way down the long stretch of hallway. Then, a quiet voice broke behind her. 

“Sister Adaira?”

Adaira spun to meet the face of a much younger girl, who was nervously brushing the brunette hair out of her face.

“Sister Imperator wishes to see you,” the girl said, continuing to push the hair out of her face. 

Adaira paused a minute, stretching her back as she tossed the rag into the nearby bucket of polish.

“Alright,” she finally agreed. 

“Think you can take over in the meantime?” Adaira asked, standing up.

“Of course,” the young girl hesitated, giving an awkward bow as she pushed the hair out of her face again and started toward the bucket. 

Adaira smiled and wiped her hands on her apron, continuing past the girl toward the Ministry. Her smile quickly faded as she passed and her nerves rose. She took a deep breath and continued on down the long marble hallway.

As she approached the glass doors, her heart beat faster. She took another breath and entered slowly, peeking around the door as she pushed it open and stepped into the room. 

Sister Imperator was writing furiously into a large log book on the desk. 

Adaira shut the door behind her before looking nervously around the room. Papa Nihil was not in his usual seat in the chair beside the large oak bureau, leaving her no buffer between her and the Church’s matriarch. 

Adaira swallowed hard and slowly ascended into the room, watching the expression on Sister Imperator’s face as she did so.

The elderly woman made no notice of her as she crept closer to the desk, still continuing to write away furiously. 

Adaira stopped at a respectable distance and stood silently, her hands clasped in front of her. She waited for what seemed like hours until the Sister finally acknowledged her presence. 

“Sister Adaira,” the elder woman began, not looking up from her writing.

“Your distractions have not gone unnoticed as of late,” she said dryly. 

Adaira swallowed hard, eyes falling to the floor. 

“You should know that missing or being late to rituals is unacceptable.”

Sister Imperator punctuated her sentence in synch with her writing and closed the leather-bound log with a firm hand.

“It is most unlike you…”

Adaira bowed her head further, trying to stare herself out of the room through the spot on the floor, examining it with all her might. 

“That being said, I think that it may be time for you to serve your time in the Samhain ritual.”

“Sister, no, please, I-” Adaira began, tearing her eyes up to the elder woman.

Sister Imperator silenced her with a wave of her hand. 

“You have been here for quite some time now, Sister Adaira. While you show discipline with the High Priestess, I have seen little else in your service to the Ministry.”

“But I-” Adaira began, now approaching the desk with haste.

Sister Imperator again silenced her with another wave of her hand. 

“It will be as the Dark Lord wills it. Your family’s service has not gone unnoticed, but…” she trailed off.

“Unfortunately, I just have not seen enough progress from you. Times are moving quickly and-”

“YOU HAVEN’T EVEN GAVE ME A CHANCE,” Adaira shouted. 

“YOU ONLY GIVE ME MENIAL TASKS. I’VE SHOWN NOTHING BUT DEVOTION TO THE MINISTRY AND THE DARK LORD. AND I-” 

“ENOUGH.” Sister Imperator commanded, standing from her seat.

Adaira bowed her head shamefully, fighting back the tears in her eyes. 

“You will perform in the Great Rite on the last night of Samhain, with the second-most ranking member of the Church,” Sister Imperator said, now speaking more in a more leveled tone.

Adaira cried silently as she continued to stare at the floor.

“But my family-” she quietly pleaded.

“This is final, Sister Adaira. You will perform the Great Rite with Cardinal Copia,” Sister Imperator said coldly, turning to look out the small keyhole window.

Adaira jerked her head up, tears now flowing from her eyes. 

“No-” she protested weakly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! 
> 
> I know it’s been a long time since I’ve posted a chapter. 
> 
> I was taking a break from school and trying to regather myself while I simultaneously fought writers block. 
> 
> Praise Satan, the very first Ritual I attended recently has left me more than inspired and I think I found the direction I want to go! 
> 
> That being said, I’ve edited some wording and reposted this chapter. Now I think it flows the way I really like. I’m going to try and do some writing this weekend and get the next chapter up soon. 
> 
> Thanks for reading along and I hope you enjoy what is to come ;)
> 
> <3 Fern


End file.
